


Neither Up Nor Down

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin stops Mordred from his final act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Up Nor Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for Comment Fic, for the theme 3 sentences and for M's prompt "Merlin stops Mordred from his final act." Title taken, abstractly, from The Grand Old Duke Of York.

It was all unfolding as it was foretold, as he was told, every warning sign coming to a head as Aithusa rained down fire and men fell down dead around his feet. 

One of those men would be Arthur, would have been him if Merlin hadn't put himself between them, Mordred's eyes flickering with uncertainty as Merlin's own flickered gold, staying hands and swords and revealing all in the blink of an eye, changing all that was told.

He stood between them, still, both looking confused, both looking betrayed, both looking at him as though he was a different person, "Emrys...?" to Mordred, "Merlin...?" to Arthur and him, stood somewhere between the two, no longer sure he could lay claim to either.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
